1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Universal Serial Bus (USB) Mass Storage control, and more particularly, to a method for controlling icon display corresponding to a USB Mass Storage, an associated personal computer, and a storage medium storing an associated USB Mass Storage driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a USB Mass Storage such as a card reader is electronically connected to a host device such as a personal computer, the host device typically continues to display at least one icon representing the connection relationship between the card reader and the host device. In a situation where the card reader is kept idle for a long period with nothing inserted into any memory card slot of the card reader, the host device still continues to display the icon. This typically makes some users feel confused. Thus, a novel method is required for preventing unnecessary icon display triggered by the USB Mass Storage.